


At Jawbone's Office

by ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, but seriously the only thing getting harmed in this fic are poor Jawbone's nerves, nothing happens here okay, the briefest of a sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart/pseuds/ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart
Summary: Jawbone really just wants to get some work done for once. Unfortunately their a few bad kids getting in the way of that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	At Jawbone's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one shot with zero stakes and is fully self indulgent. Based off a feeling called "I don't miss high school but I miss very specific things about being in high school" You know that class you snuck off to when all you didn't want to be in your other class and the teacher was always like "You can't keep doing this" but never stopped you? It can't just be me. Anyway, enjoy.

Jawbone looked over his work, there were still emails to answer, papers to look over and a meeting he had to attend in a few hours yet still this was one of his slower days.. He was scrolling through his crystal when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Fabian Seacaster.

“Fabian! I don’t often see you around here. What gives?”

“Right, so uh, bloodrush practice got a little heated. Some words were thrown around that maybe shouldn’t have been, a couple things may have gotten broken, so Gorthalax thought I should head over to your office to calm down some.”

“Well, things can get stressful during playoffs but it’s important that we deal with our emotions in a healthy way and not take them out on others. Have a seat and we’ll talk through this.”

A year ago Fabian might’ve acted macho and said something cocky but at this point he’d gotten more open about dealing with his emotions and sat down at the seat in front of Jawbone’s desk. 

“Okay, lollipop?” Fabian asked, pointing at the candy jar on his desk.

“This once.”

Fabian began rambling on about how much the other teams sucked and how clearly he was the best player on the team but wasn’t allowed to live up to his full potential when there was a knock on the door sounding as if it was coming from a petite yet passionate hand.

Jawbone made a time out symbol to Fabian as he got up and answered the door to see his daughter, Adaine Abernat, standing at the doorway with a pissed off face that he was unfortunately familiar with.

“Adaine this can’t keep happening.”

“It’s his fault. I got that question right!”

“Honey, you made a ninety on the test, let it go.”

“No, Mage hand is a perfectly acceptable use for that scenario. Anyone can see that!”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you can just-“

“He won’t let me back in!”  


Trying to hold back his exasperation he put a hand on Adaine’s shoulder.

“I’ll talk to him, he can’t keep kicking you out of his class. But sweetie you can’t stay here, I’m dealing with a student right now.”

“Oh it’s fine” Fabian interjected.

“I’ll just help you sort though your paperwork like I always do.” Adaine said making her way to the filing cabinets in the corner of the room.

“This is unprofessional and really not the best time”

“No let her stay. I’m not going to say anything I would mind her listening in on. Besides, Adaine doesn't know the first thing about Bloodrush. know the Lollipop?”

Adaine looked offended at that assumption but took the lollipop without defending herself.

Reluctantly, Jawbone let her sit in her usual corner and sort through his paperwork. He was really going to have to talk to Jace about not kicking Adaine out.

Fabian had gone back to rant when Jawbone noticed a face peeking outside his window, moving back and forth as if trying to decide whether or not they wanted to come in.

“Come in, but please be quick, I’m in the middle of a session.”

A nervous looking Gorgug stood holding a huge stack of papers.

“Uh, Porter told me to drop this off here. These are all the, uh, physicals for next semester’s teams.”

“Set them down over on that cabinet”

“Do they go on the top cabinet or um…”

“Just place them there. I’ll get to it later.”

“Okay,” Gorgug set the papers down and sort of stared at them while standing slumped, not making any moves to leave.

“Is everything alright, Gorgug?”

“I don’t know. Today really wasn’t the best day. I’m pretty sure I failed a test and I don’t really want to go back to class. It’s so loud and fast and I didn’t even get much sleep last night.”

“Why don’t you just hang out here for the next few minutes.” Fabian suggested

“Yeah, you could help me sort through those physicals. Say Jawbone insisted.” Adaine added.

“That nice, sweetheart but I am not insisting. Gorgug go back to class.”

“Aw, but Jawbone this is so much work. I could use an extra hand.” 

“Yeah, and Gorgug’s also stressed out because of the playoffs. He could use some counseling too” Fabian said. 

The two teens placed their hands under their chins and made the biggest puppy dog faces they could muster. Gorgug observing his friends proceeded to do the same.

“You always tell me mental health is important.” Adaine says.

Jawbone lets out a heavy sigh.

“I put up with way too much shit from you kids. Okay, Gorgug you can stay. I’ll talk to you after I’m done with Fabian.”

Gorgug mumbles a quiet thank you but looks very relieved and a little naughty as if surprised he got away with this. He settles down next to Adaine who teaches him how to sort the physicals. Fabian hands him a lollipop.

Just when Jawbone thinks he’s making progress with Fabian and has achieved some sort of peace in his office a plucky redhead in tie dye and combat boots starts knocking on his door. 

“I have a client right now. Come back next period.”

“Looks like it’s just Fabian so it can’t be that important. I need an interview for People’s Studies class.”

“Next period!”

“But I arranged to get off this period. I won’t be long. What’s going to happen to Fabian in that time, is he going to burst into tears because he didn’t get to make the winning throw again.”  


“ Hey! I am very open about my emotions and I’m not ashamed of it!” Fabian protested

“Kristen, I know you, you are going to stretch this out this whole period and then insists that you stay for the rest of it because it’s already gotten so late that by the time you leave out it’ll be lunch time. I know you just don’t want to go to Jetter ‘s class”

“Blame me for not wanting to sit through the oldest, most boring, most useless teacher’s lectures. He doesn’t even teach. He just rambles on about his ex wife and then yells at us for not passing the tests he never even prepared us for. It’s homophobic to make me stay there.”

“Kristen, I’m bi.”

“He already gave me the pass. If you don’t at least let me just chill out in there you’re wasting that poor man’s paper.”

“Jawbone, just let her sit on the beanbag chair for the period.” Adaine said. 

“No! I have to put my foot down somewhere. This is not where you go to skip class.”

“I’m banging your niece. The happiness of the most important person in your life depends on me. Look, I’ll do my homework in there. I’m not totally irresponsible. He won’t even miss me. He’ll be glad I’m gone.”

“She’s not going to shut up until you let her in.” Adaine said.

Jawbone, with the most aggravated, tired face he could muster opened the door up for the young girl.

“This is not going to be a regular thing.”

“I promise you he doesn’t even care. He wants to get rid of me. As long as all my work is done it’s fine.” Kristen said sitting down in the beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

Fabian’s hand reached for the jar but Jawbone stopped him.

“No, no lollipop for her. She can’t see this as an easy out.”

“That might work better if she weren’t already sitting in a beanbag chair listening to music.” Gorgug said.

“I’m working!”

Fabian was about to begin talking again before Jawbone interrupted them.

“Wait, three minutes.” 

Three minutes pass and then as if on cue, a bouncy tiefling in ripped fishnets and a bandaid on her nose bounced into the room, grabbing a lollipop from the jar as she shoved her way into a spot on the beanbag Kristen was sitting on.

“Gorthalax wouldn’t take you this time?” Jawbone asked

“He says that the playoffs are getting too intense and that I’m a distraction.”

“Porter?” 

“They’re just watching a documentary and it’s so boring.”

Jawbone buried his face in his hands.

“It’s at this point I’d like to mention that, Riz can come out now. I know you’re here.Good job, you’re getting even better at this whole rogue business. Now, was this an actual assignment this time or was this just to show off?”

Riz crawled out from under the desk he was hiding under.

“Assignment,” he said, grabbing a lollipop from the now almost empty jar. “Want some help sorting those physicals?”

‘I feel like I have help enough at this point but you know what, sure. This place can’t get anymore crowded.”

“I can stay through lunch right?” Fig asked.

“How bout for once you children let me have a break.”

“‘Kay, love you Jawbone.”

The other teens in the the room followed along with a chorus of “I love you’s”

“I love you, too. Please leave me alone.”


End file.
